Fly 163
by annina1901
Summary: "Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen", hörte ich die Männerstimme von vorhin sagen, öffnete schnell meine Augen und drehte mich zu meinem Sitznachbar um. Sein Lächeln war bezaubernd – seine grünen Augen strahlten. Auch er hatte sich in meine Richtung gedreht.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, viel Spaß beim Lesen meiner neuen Story "Changes" .. Vergesst nicht, ein Review zu hinterlassen!  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

_**Zu schnell vorbei**_

_Bella's POV_

„Ich werde heute Mittag fliegen, Bella. Ich habe dein Ticket schon gebucht. Du fliegst morgen früh um 6 Uhr von Port Angeles aus los. Der Flug dauert etwa fünfzehn Stunden. Den nächsten Tag hast du dann freu und den Tag darauf hast du morgens ein Casting und abends dein Fotoshooting. Also geh' heute bitte nicht so spät ins Bett, Kleines", erklärte mir Emmett am Telefon.

„Wo bist du überhaupt?", fragte ich, als wir klarwurde, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. „Warum fliegen wir schon wieder nicht zusammen?"

Ich mochte fliegen. Ich liebte es. Obwohl ich so häufig flog, war es immer noch unglaublich schön, die Welt von oben zu sehen. Aus der Perspektive eines Vogels, obwohl man selbst diese von oben beobachten konnte und ab einer bestimmten Flughöhe sogar so weit oben war, dass selbst sie zu weit entfernt waren.

Viele Menschen, die ich im Flugzeug sah, waren angespannt. Sie konnten es kaum erwarten, ihr Handy wieder einzuschalten und dachten die ganze Zeit nur an ihre Arbeit. Mir taten sie leid. Für mich war fliegen eines der schönsten Dinge, denn im Flieger konnte ich alles vergessen, was mit meiner Arbeit zu tun hatte: den Stress, die Anstrengung und den Druck, der auf mir lastete.

Aber allein zu fliegen war nicht halb so schön wie mit meinem Bruder. Generell alles, was ich tat, war mit ihm viel schöner.

„Damit ich alles vorbereiten kann, mein Engel", sagte er in einem sanftem Tonfall. „Damit du dich um nichts mehr kümmern musst und damit ich mir schon einmal die Stadt anschauen kann, um dir dann die schönsten Ecken zu zeigen."

„Ich vermisse dich", flüsterte ich. „Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo du bist."

Er lachte leise. „Am Flughafen in Seattle, Schatz. Mein Flieger geht in ein paar Minuten. Ich freu' mich schon auf dich."

Emmett hatte eine Vorliebe für Spitznamen. Kein Wortwechsel konnte man mit ihm führen ohne einen seiner liebevollen Kosenamen. Es war wundervoll. Bei jedem seiner Worte konnte ich hören, wie sehr er mich liebte, mich brauchte und vermisste.

Emmett und ich hatten schon immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. Seitdem er bei meinem Dad und mir lebte, war es von Tag zu Tag enger geworden. Er lebte bei uns, seitdem ich vier Jahre alt geworden war. Eine Woche nach meinem Geburtstag zog er bei uns ein. So schrecklich seine Geschichte auch war, so furchtbar die Gründe für seinen Einzug – für die Adoption - , ich konnte nicht traurig darüber sein, weil ich wirklich nicht genügend Vorstellungskraft besaß, um mir auszumalen, wie mein Leben ohne ihn gewesen wäre. Emmett und ich gehörten zusammen. Wir fühlten die gleichen Emotionen, lachten über dieselben Dinge – wir konnten nicht ohne einander sein.

„Also, Bells, ich muss auflegen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in Rio. Hoffentlich läuft dort alles gut. Und schau dich am Flughafen um", sagte er und den letzten Satz verstand ich nicht ganz. „Ich wünsche dir einen guten Flug!" Bevor ich auch ihm einen guten Flug wünschen konnte, beendete mein Bruder das Telefonat.

Ich legte das Telefon neben mir ab und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Es war kurz nach 10 Uhr morgens. Charlie war nach dem Frühstück zum Angeln gefahren und ich war allein zu Hause. Nach ein paar Minuten stand ich auf und klingelte bei unseren Nachbarn. Seitdem ich mich erinnern konnte, wohnten dort die Hales. Jasper und Rosalie Hale waren meine besten Freunde. Die beiden, Emmett und ich waren schon als Kinder unzertrennlich gewesen.

Jasper öffnete mir die Tür und als er mich sah, leuchteten seine Augen und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und führte mich ins Haus.

„Na Bells, alles klar?", fragte er.

„Ja, im Prinzip schon. Ich hab' gerade mit Emmett telefoniert. Er ist jetzt im Flugzeug. Ich weiß, dass es lächerlich ist, weil ich ihn erst von einer Woche gesehen habe, aber ich vermisse ihn. Es ist blöd, dass er so viel arbeiten muss. Wir sehen uns kaum noch", antwortete ich, während ich mich mit Jazz auf den Sofas breitmachte.

Mein Satz brachte ihn zum Lachen. Ich verstand nicht, was daran lustig war, dass ich meinen Bruder vermisste, aber Jazz schien es sehr zu erheitern. Erst lachte er nur leicht, doch dann konnte er einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen und auch ich musste furchtbar lachen. Wir lachten ein paar Minuten, ohne dass ich überhaupt wusste, was lustig war. Als ich die Tränen aus meinen Augen wischte, sag ich Jaspers Mom Marina, die in der Tür stand und uns beim Lachen beobachtete.

„Hallo Bella", sagte sie, als wir aufhörten zu lachen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut und dir?"

„Auch gut. Wollt ihr etwas essen oder trinken?", fragte sie. Wir schüttelten beide den Kopf. Sie nickte liebevoll und ging wieder.

Marina war eine wundervolle Frau. Sie kümmerte sich um jeden, der ihre Hilfe brauchte. Als Mutter war sie fantastisch und kümmerte sich ebenfalls rührend um Pflege- und Tageskinder. Vor zwei Jahren noch hatte ich ihr oft geholfen, um ein wenig Geld zu verdienen, doch heute musste ich es nicht mehr. Es hatte mir immer sehr großen Spaß gemacht, mich um die Kinder zu kümmern.

„Was war eigentlich so lustig?", fragte ich Jasper.

„Du sagst, ihr würdet euch kaum noch sehen wegen seiner Arbeit, obwohl du es doch bist, für den er arbeitet. Er begleitet dich auf jede deiner Reisen. Ihr seht euch so oft und du vermisst ihn", sagte er und diesmal blieb er ernst. Am Ende lächelte er, als fände er es niedlich.

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich schlicht.

Emmett war mein Manager. Er suchte die Castings aus, zu denen ich gehen sollte, und beantwortete die Anfragen. Eigentlich arbeitete er nicht für mich, sondern eher ich für ihn, doch es war klar, was Jasper meinte. Emmett war Geschäftsführer und Mitgründer der „Bella Swan Company". Es war keine große Firma, doch es lief außerordentlich gut. Vor einem Jahr war aus unserem Zwei-Mann-Betrieb eine kleine Firma geworden, in der auch Rosalie als meine Stylistin und Jasper als PR-Berater und auch als Manager arbeitete. Ich hatte unfassbar viel Glück, dass ich mit meinem Bruder und meinen besten Freunden zusammen arbeiten durfte und dabei auch noch für uns alle vier sehr viel Geld bei herauskam.

Ich kam einer Familie, dich nicht besonders viel Geld hatte. Mein Vater war Alleinverdiener. Wir hatten immer genug Geld gehabt, doch besondere Wünsche hatten Emmett und ich uns immer durch kleine Jobs selbst finanzieren müssen.

Mein Dad war alleinerziehend, seitdem meine Mutter uns etwa drei Jahren nach meiner Geburt verlassen hatte. Sie war vollkommen überfordert gewesen, als sie mich mit 18 bekommen hatte. Noch drei Jahre war sie bei uns in Forks geblieben, weil sie mich sehr geliebt hatte, doch dann war sie am Ende ihrer Kraft gewesen und hatte keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen, als uns zu verlassen. Ich war mir noch heute sicher, sie wäre irgendwann wieder zu uns zurückgekommen, wenn sie nicht ein paar Monate nach ihrer Abreisen Phil getroffen hätte, mit dem sie heute in Florida lebte. Mit ihm war sie glücklich, mit meinem Daddy und mir war sie es nicht gewesen – deshalb konnte ich ihr nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen.

Heute war Geld für mich kein Problem mehr. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau wie viel Geld ich besaß oder meine Freunde bereits mit mir verdient hatten, doch vor ein paar Monaten hatte Emmett mit mir eine Flasche Sekt geöffnet, weil mein Kontostand fünf Millionen Dollar angezeigt hatte.

Es war seltsam, dass gerade ich nun ein erfolgreiches Model war. Mir mangelte es eher an Selbstvertrauen und hübsch oder schön hatte ich mich nie gefunden. Seit über zwei Jahren modelte ich nun schon. Erst hatte ich es neben der Schule gemacht, doch seit meinem Abschluss war es mein Beruf. Es machte mir außerordentlich viel Spaß . Ich tat es nicht wegen dem vielen Geld, sondern weil es mir gefiel: vor allem die Reisen.

Als ich zu meinem 17. Geburtstag mit Rose nach New York geflogen war, gingen wir durch eine Mall, in der mich ein Mann ansprach. Es war Peter Hanks, ein erfolgreicher Fotograf, der mir sagte, ich wäre das perfekte Model und er würde mich gerne fotografieren. Ich wollte zuerst nicht, war skeptisch gewesen, doch Rose drängte mich, mich von ihm fotografieren zu lassen. Also schoss er in seinem Loft ein paar Fotos von mir und ich gab ihm meine Handynummer. Eine Woche später rief mich ein Freund von ihm an: ein Nachwuchsdesigner mit hohen Ambitionen, sehr erfolgreich zu werden. Er wollte mit mir Fotos für sein Lookbook machen. Also flog ich zwei Wochen später mit Rosalie nach Los Angeles. Uns wurde alles bezahlt und ich bekam 50.000 Dollar für sechs Stunden Arbeit.

So begann meine Karriere und mein Einkommen und meine Popularität stiegen rasant. Innerhalb von sechs Monaten verdiente ich meine erste Millionen, obwohl ich nur an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien arbeitete.

„Bella, ich werde hier ausziehen", sagte Jasper plötzlich. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

„Was? Warum?"

„Ich bin 22 Jahre alt, wohne in einer winzigen verregneten Kleinstadt – bei meiner Mutter. Ich möchte in eine größere Stadt ziehen. Deshalb sehe ich mir gerade Wohnungen an", antwortete er und deutete auf sein zugeklapptes Notebook.

„Aber", fing ich an, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. „Wohin willst du denn?"

„Nach New York, denke ich. Von dort aus könnte ich meinen Job viel besser wahrnehmen. New York ist gerade für Models und Designer eine wichtige Stadt. Ich könnte Kontakte knüpfen mit einflussreichen Personen und es wäre für deine Karriere ein gutes Sprungbrett, wenn immer jemand der Company vor Ort wäre."

„New York? Jazz, weiter weg von Forks kannst du innerhalb der USA gar nicht sein!", flüsterte ich.

Ich war fassungslos. Wir hatten immer Tür an Tür gewohnt. Es war uns immer möglich gewesen, einander zu sehen, wann immer wir es wollten. Doch er würde umziehen. Nach New York. Also unfassbar weit weg. Ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt, obwohl er noch hier war.

„Bella", sagte er, stand auf und kniete sich vor mich. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich weinte. „Es wird sich dadurch nicht viel verändern. Wir arbeiten zusammen, also werden wir uns regelmäßig sehen und telefonieren. Und, Bella, wir haben beide genügend Geld, um einfach mal so zueinander zu fliegen", flüsterte er.

„Und was ist mit Rose?", fragte ich.

„Erst wollten wir zusammen weggehen, doch du brauchst sie ja hier und Emmett braucht sie auch", antwortete er.

„Dich brauchen wir auch, Jazz", flüsterte ich und er lächelte. „Ich brauche dich!"

„Ich weiß, Kleines. Ich werde dich unglaublich vermissen, doch ich habe mich entschieden. Ich trete hier auf der Stelle. Ich möchte mein Studium zu Ende bringen und ich bin mir sicher, Mom kommt mittlerweile wieder besser alleine zurecht."

Jasper hatte in Seattle angefangen Management zu studieren, doch er hatte sein Studium abgebrochen, als vor zwei Jahren sein Vater gestorben war. Er hatte einen sehr schweren Autounfall gehabt. Er war in Canada auf einer Geschäftsreise gewesen, als ihm nachts ein Bär vor sein Auto gelaufen war. Er hatte ausweichen wollen und war nach mehreren Überschlägen im Seitengraben gelandet. Danach hatte er zwei Wochen im Koma gelegen, bevor die Ärzte entschieden hatten, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, die Maschinen noch weiter laufen zu lassen. Ich bewunderte ihn für die Entscheidung, bei seiner Mutter geblieben zu seon. Er hatte einen hervorragende Abschluss gemacht, war an allen Elite-Universitäten angenommen worden, doch er hatte sich schon nach der Schule entschieden, doch lieber in der Nähe seiner Eltern zu bleiben.

„Warum wollte Rose mit dir gehen?", fragte ich, als mir einfiel, dass ich danach noch gar nicht gefragt hatte.

„Sie wollte ebenfalls ihr Studium weitermachen und sie wollte mich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Doch letztendlich hat sie sich entschieden, hier zu bleiben. Wegen Emmett und dir und weil sie es nicht übers Herz bringen würde, Mama zu sagen, dass wir beide gehen."

Rosalie hatte aus anderen Gründen ihr Modedesignstudium abgebrochen. Sie war von einem Professor vergewaltigt worden. In demselben Monat, in dem auch ihr Vater gestorben war. Erst hatten wir nicht gewusst, was mit ihr los war. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr anfassen lassen, war einfach nicht mehr glücklich und völlig teilnahmslos gewesen. Sie hatte von einem Tag auf den anderen ihr Studium geschmissen, obwohl sie es geliebt hatte. Etwa eine Woche danach, vier Tage vor dem Unfall ihres Vaters hatte sie es bei einem Strandlagerfeuer erzählt. Emmett, Jazz und ich waren fassungslos gewesen. Sie hatte eine Therapie gemacht – es war ihr unfassbar schwer gefallen, doch es hatte ihr geholfen. Jetzt ging es ihr wieder besser. Sie arbeitete in unserer Company und war seit etwa einem halben Jahr glücklich mit Emmett zusammen. Sie ließ sich wieder berühren und ich war mir wirklich sicher, sie war wieder glücklich.

„Aber", begann ich, „eigentlich will sie hier auch weg?"

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht.

„Weiß deine Mom, dass du umziehen wirst?", fragte ich ihn nach ein paar Minuten der Stille.

Er kniete noch immer vor mir, mein Gesicht in seinen Händen haltend. Es kam mir vor, als würde er mich stützen und das tat er wahrscheinlich auch. Ich war überfordert und schockiert zugleich.

„Ja, seit gestern Abend. Sie hat sehr geweint, doch sie versteht mich und sie wollte nicht, dass ich wegen ihr doch hier bleibe, als ich es anbot. Sie meinte, ich hätte schon zu viel für sie getan", sagte er.

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und deutete an, ich solle ihm Platz machen. Ich rutschte ein wenig beiseite und Jasper setzte sich an das Kopfende. Er nahm meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Ich beruhigte mich immer mehr, während er liebevoll meine Haare und mein Gesicht streichelte.

Es blieb sehr lange still, doch es war eine angenehme Stille. Wir hatten beide genug, über das wir nachdenken konnten und das taten wir auch. Ich fühlte mich wohl, wenn er in meiner Nähe war.

Es war keine erotische Liebe, die wir füreinander empfanden, aber es war auch mehr als nur Freundschaft. Wir hatten eine sehr tiefe Verbindung. Jasper und ich waren uns sehr ähnlich. Es war anders als mit Emmett. Emmett und ich ergänzten uns, weil wir so verschieden waren, doch Jasper und ich dachten die selben Dinge. Wir waren beide eher ruhige Menschen und waren sehr nachdenklich. Emmett hingegen war sehr extrovertiert.

Ich würde ihn so unglaublich vermissen. Er war immer für mich da gewesen, ohne dass ich ihm vorher hätte sagen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Kommst du eigentlich mit nach Rio?", fragte ich ihn nach etwa einer halben Stunde, in der die Stille geherrscht hatte.

„Nein. Zumindest war es nicht so geplant. Emmett und ich versuchen im Moment, ein paar mehr Castings und Jobs für dich zu finden, damit du dort länger bleiben kannst. Ich werde vielleicht hinfliegen, wenn sich etwas Gutes ergibt", antwortete er. „Es wird dir dort sicher gefallen. Es ist wunderschön dort."

Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn auch er mitgekommen wäre, doch es war meistens so, dass entweder Emmett oder Jasper in den USA blieben. Rosalie begleitete mich immer, da sie für meine Kleidung, meine Haare und mein Makeup zuständig war. Auch in Rio würde sie dabei sein. Sie war schon vor vier Tagen dorthin geflogen, weil sie bei einer großen Modenschau als Stylistin arbeiten musste.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe mal wieder nach Hause, Jazz. Ich leg mich ein bisschen hin", sagte ich nach ein paar Minuten.

„Mach das, Kleines", antwortete er, während ich langsam aufstand.

Er führte mich Richtung Haustür. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah ich in der Küche nach Marina, die mit Jack, einem ihrer Tageskinder, Cupcakes backte. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihr und wuschelte Jack durch die Haare.

„Bella! Meine Haare", rief der Fünfjährige gespielt aufgebracht und grinste mich an. Ich hatte ihn wirklich gern: er war intelligent und sehr, sehr lustig.

An der Haustür drehte ich mich zu Jasper um und fragte: „Wann ziehst du um?"

„Wenn ich eine Wohnung gefunden habe", sagte er, umarmte mich und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Ich denke nächsten Monat."

„So bald schon", flüsterte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer und legte mich auf mein Bett. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich länger als gedacht bei Jasper gewesen war. Es war nun ungefähr zwei Uhr. Ich war erstaunlich müde, also schloss ich die Augen. Nach wenigen Minuten fiel ich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

„Bella", flüsterte jemand und ich wurde sanft an der Schulter geschüttelt. „Schatz, es ist jetzt sechs Uhr am Abend. Es ist Zeit zu essen."

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah in die dunkelbraunen Augen meines Dads, der neben meinem Bett kniete.

„Sechs Uhr? Essen? Ich hab doch noch gar nicht gekocht. Tut mir leid, Daddy. Ich bin einfach eingeschlafen. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich so lange schlafen würde. Tut mir leid", flüsterte ich verwirrt und richtete mich auf.

„Scht, Bella! Ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich bin schon seit einer halben Stunde wieder da, hab dich hier schlafen gesehen und uns Pizza bestellt. Die ist gerade gekommen und jetzt können wir essen."

„Aber, oh nein, ich wollte doch was kochen", antwortete ich.

„Schatz, es gibt doch überhaupt kein Problem. Ich mag Pizza, du magst Pizza – also sind doch alle glücklich."

Ich stand auf und ging mit meinem Dad die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo er uns schon den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Obwohl mein Vater kein Problem damit hatte, dass ich nicht gekocht hatte, tat es mir trotzdem leid. Ich war nur so selten hier, dann konnte ich doch wenigstens dann für ihn kochen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Schatz?", fragte er, während wir aßen.

Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte es verbergen können, dass es mir nicht gut ging, doch anscheinend hatte ich damit falschgelegen. Er kannte mich einfach viel zu gut, um das nicht zu bemerken.

„Jasper wird nach New York ziehen. Schon im nächsten Monat. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Er ist doch mein bester Freund. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass er wegziehen wird", antwortete ich ihm. Ich sprach außerordentlich schnell, doch es tat mir sehr gut, mit ihm darüber zu reden.

„Schatz, das tut mir leid", fing er an und streichelte meine Hand. „Aber es war doch klar, dass ihr nicht euer Leben lang Tür an Tür wohnen werdet. Ihr seid jetzt alle erwachsen und eure Wege werden sich nun mal alle irgendwann trennen."

„Mir war das irgendwie nicht klar, Dad. Es ging alles so schnell, auf einmal waren wir alle mit der Schule fertig und berufstätig. Aber eigentlich habe ich nie daran gedacht, dass unser Verhältnis sich mal verändern wird. Ich freue mich für ihn, dass er diesen Schritt wagt und sein Studium beendet, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ohne ihn weitergehen wird."

„Aber, Bella, wenn du mal richtig überlegst, wohnt ihr doch eigentlich seit der Gründung der Company nicht mehr zu Hause. Ihr seid höchstens eine Woche im Monat in Forks. Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht so eine große Veränderung sein, außer der Tatsache, dass Jasper in seiner Freizeit in seinem eigenen Apartment in New York sein wird. Wie oft kam es in dem letzten Jahr schon vor, dass ihr beide gleichzeitig in Forks wart?", fragte er und es war klar, dass er darauf keine Antwort erwartete.

Er hatte vollkommen recht. Das war wirklich nicht gerade oft vorgekommen. Mir war es gar nicht bewusst gewesen vor lauter Arbeit: Unser Verhältnis hatte sich bereits verändert, ohne dass ich es nur bemerkt hatte. Jetzt ging es mir noch schlechter. Das hatte ich niemals gewollt. Wir vier waren so stark verbunden, das durfte sich einfach nicht so zerstreuen.

Ich aß mein Essen fertig, während wir beide schwiegen. Mein Daddy glaubte, ich müsste nachdenken über das, was er gesagt hatte, doch eigentlich wusste ich schon, was ich tun würde, um meinen besten Freund nicht zu verlieren. Ich ging nach oben in mein Zimmer, nachdem ich meinem Vater eine gute Nacht gewünscht und mich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Ich setzte mich in meinen Sessel und wartete, bis ich sah, dass auch in Jaspers Zimmer das Licht anging. Ich konnte in seinen Erker schauen, indem er oft saß um nachzudenken. Auch heute setzte er sich dort hin. Ich nahm mein Smartphone aus meiner Hosentasche und tippte auf Jaspers Kurzwahltaste. Ein paar Sekunden danach sah ich, wie auch er sein Handy aus der Tasche nahm, kurz lächelte, als er aufs Display schaute, und dann den Anruf annahm.

„Na Kleines, geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er liebevoll.

„Ja", antwortete ich.

„Das freut mich zu hören." Er lächelte.

„Ich werde mit dir kommen, Jazz", sagte ich mit fester Stimme und war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es das war, was ich wollte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er. Ich sah, dass er lächelte, aber auch seine Besorgnis, weil er sich mit den Fingern durch die blonden Haare fuhr.

Auch ich lächelte, ich hatte über alles nachgedacht und in gewisser Weise einen Plan entwickelt.

„Ja, Jasper, ich bin mir ganz sicher."

* * *

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung zu hinterlassen!_  
_Annina _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören SM._

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Der erste Schritt**

_Bellas POV_

Es war drei Uhr nachts, als mein Wecker klingelte. Ich packte schnell meine Sachen in meine drei Koffer, ging duschen, zog mich an und machte meine Haare und mein Makeup. Mein Vater schlief noch, ich hörte ihn leise schnarchen. Zum Frühstück aß ich nur eine Banane und steckte einen Apfel in meine Tasche. Es war eindeutig noch zu früh, um etwas Richtiges zu essen.

Als ich gerade ein Taxi rufen wollte, klopfte es an der Haustür. Ich sah auf die Uhr an meinem Handgelenk: Es war gerade einmal viertel nach vier. Wer war das?

Auf leisen Schritten ging ich zur Haustür und schaute durch den Türspion. Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich sofort, als ich Jasper sah. Lächelnd öffnete ich ihm die Tür.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und küsste meine Wange.

Er schien vollkommen wach zu sein, war auch frisch geduscht, was ich an seinen feuchten Haaren sah, und schien es ganz normal zu finden, um viertel nach vier seine Nachbarin zu besuchen.

„Was machst du hier, Jazz?", fragte ich. „Es ist erst kurz nach vier."

„Ich fahre meine beste Freundin zum Flughafen", antwortete er, als wäre es vollkommen offensichtlich.

„Das musst du doch nicht. Ich kann doch auch mit dem Taxi fahren", antwortete ich.

Ich freute mich unheimlich, doch es war mir unangenehm, dass er wegen mir so früh aufgestanden war und dass er, nachdem er mich nach Port Angeles gefahren hatte, noch eine Stunde allein zurückfahren musste.

„Kommt gar nicht infrage", antwortete er grinsend.

Auch ich musste grinsen. „Dann vielen Dank!"

„Kein Problem. Wie weit bist du mit packen und so?", wollte er wissen.

„Meine Koffer sind fertig", sagte ich und deutete auf die drei geblümten Koffer. „Mein Ausweis und mein Reiseunterlagen sind in meiner Handtasche. Theoretisch kann es losgehen."

„Super, für wie viele Tage hast du gepackt?", fragte er, während er mein Handgepäck schon einmal in seinem Volvo Xc60 verstaute, der vor unserer Haustür stand.

„Für zwei Wochen ungefähr", antwortete ich grinsend. Seitdem ich als Model arbeitete, hatte sich mein Gepäck verdreifacht. In meinem Beruf war es einfach immer unfassbar wichtig, gut auszusehen.

Während Jasper meine restlichen Koffer in sein Auto trug, schrieb ich meinem Vater einen kurzen Brief. Ich erwähnte nicht, dass ich wahrscheinlich sehr bald nach meiner Rio-Reise umziehen würde. Ich wollte es ihm persönlich sagen. Es würde sehr schwer für ihn werden – da war ich mir sicher. Auch wenn mein Dad selten offen seine Gefühle zeigte, wusste ich, dass es ihm bei jeder meiner Reisen schwerfiel, mich gehen zu lassen. Es war wegen meiner Mom: Seitdem sie gegangen war, hatte er Angst, dass auch Emmett und ich ihn alleine zurücklassen würden.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Jasper, der seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter abstützte.

„Ja."

Wir gingen nebeneinander her zu seinem Auto. Schon während er den Gang einlegte, kam die Frage, auf die ich wartete:

„Warum kommst du mit nach New York? Also es ist nicht so, dass es mich nicht unheimlich freuen würde, aber ich verstehe es irgendwie nicht. Du magst Forks und hier sind dein Dad und dein Bruder und auch Rose."

„Ja, das stimmt schon, aber dubist dann nicht mehr hier. Emmett und Rosalie sind ein Paar, mein Dad hat seine Freunde und deine Mom, aber ich … Ich habe doch eigentlich nur noch dich!"

Es war seltsam, wie unterschiedlich unsere Gefühlsregungen in diesem Moment waren: Er lächelte, seine Augen strahlten, während sich in meinen Augen Tränen bildeten.

„Früher waren wir immer zu viert, wir waren so ein tolles Team – einfach unzertrennlich. Und jetzt? Jetzt hat sich absolut alles verändert. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Jazz, ich finde es wirklich toll, dass Rose und Em ein Paar sind, aber eigentlich sind wir beide jetzt nur noch zu zweit. Und was daran am schlimmsten ist – ich habe es einfach nicht bemerkt, wie sich alles verändert hat. Ich habe es absolut nicht bemerkt!"

Jetzt weinte ich wirklich. Ich hatte diesen Gefühlsausbruch absolut nicht geplant, aber ich war mit meinen Nerven vollkommen am Ende.

„Wenn du jetzt noch gehst, Jazz, dann bin ich ganz allein!"

Er sah mich kurz an, bevor er den Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete. Einen kurzen Moment berührte er mit seiner Hand meine eigene.

„Bella, meine Kleine", begann er und sah mich wieder kurz an. „Du bist nicht allein – du wirst es nie sein. Selbst wenn Emmett jetzt mit Rose zusammen ist, bist du für ihn immer noch der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben, Bella. Er ist dein großer Bruder, er beschützt dich und liebt dich. Und auch Rosalie wird immer deine beste Freundin bleiben und selbst wenn ich ohne dich umgezogen wäre, wärest du, meine Süße, immer noch meine allerbeste, wundervollste Lieblingsfreundin." Er lächelte und auch ich lächelte, obwohl ich noch immer schluchzte. „Bella, es macht keinen Unterschied, ob irgendjemand von uns einen Partner hat, oder wie viele Meilen uns trennen, wir werden immer alle füreinander da sein! Du wirst nie in deinem ganzen Leben allein sein!"

„Danke, Jazz", flüsterte ich und er schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

Deshalb liebte ich Jasper – aus diesem Grund war er mein bester Freund. Er hatte die Gabe, einfach immer die richtigen Worte, die passenden Gesten zu finden, ohne damit in irgendeiner Weise verschwenderisch umzugehen.

Es blieb eine ganze Weile still im Auto. Ich dachte über all das nach, was er gesagt hatte und nach etwa einer Viertelstunde wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte: Ich würde nie in meinem Leben allein sein! Ich hatte eine Bruder, der mich liebte und alles für mich tat, eine wundervolle beste Freundin und natürlich Jasper, den einfühlsamsten und verständnisvollsten Menschen der Welt, als meinen besten Freund.

„Wie wird es sein in New York? Möchtest du, dass ich eine Wohnung für uns zwei suche, oder willst du deine eigene haben?", fragte er.

Ich hatte noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn ich das jetzt tat, wurde mir klar, dass ich mir nichts schöneres vorstellen konnte, als mit Jasper zusammenzuziehen.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich liebend gern mit dir zusammen wohnen", antwortete ich ihm lächelnd.

„Wenn ich etwas dagegen hätte, Kleines, hätte ich dir dann die Wahl gelassen?", fragte er grinsend. „Nein, im Ernst, es wäre toll, dich als Mitbewohnerin zu haben."

Es blieb wieder eine Weile still, während wir auf dem leeren Highway fuhren.

„Sollen wir uns eine Wohnung kaufen oder mieten?", fragte er irgendwann.

„Kaufen?" Ich wusste es nicht genau. Ich sagte es so, dass man es als Antwort oder als Frage verstehen konnte. Für mich wäre es schöner zu kaufen, allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie die Immobilienpreise derzeit waren oder wie viel Geld wir hatten.

„War das eine Antwort oder eine Frage?", fragte er lächelnd.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Um Geld brauchen wir uns nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Bella. Außerdem sind Immobilien eine gute Geldanlage. Du bist im Trend, wir bekommen unzählige Aufträge. Wir kommen kaum noch mit dem beantworten hinterher."

„Gut, dann kaufen wir beide uns gemeinsam eine Wohnung", sagte ich lächelnd.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten wir mit dem Planen unserer Wohnung. Wir überlegten, wie groß sie sein sollte, wie viele Zimmer wir brauchten und wo sie liegen sollte. Es machte großen Spaß und wir lachten viel. Die Tränen auf meinen Wangen trockneten schnell. Ich freute mich wirklich und war unfassbar neugierig, wie unser neues Leben sein würde.

Wir parkten direkt neben dem Flughafen in einem Parkhaus. Ich überlegte, ob ich Jasper bitten sollte, noch mit mir zum Terminal zu gehen, aber ich wollte ihn nicht nerven – er hatte schon mit dem Fahren genug für mich getan. Ich wollte mich gerade von ihm verabschieden, nachdem er mein ganzes Gepäck auf einen Wagen gepackt hatte, als er begann, den Wagen in Richtung des Terminals zu schieben. Anscheinend musste ich ihn nicht einmal fragen.

Wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her bis zum Check-In. Ich musste mich nicht an der normalen Schlange anstellen. Für „Gold-Flieger" gab es einen Sofort-Check-In.

Ich empfand es als sehr angenehm, dass ich noch nicht so bekannt war, dass mich jeder auf der Straße erkannte. Da ich eher für Lookbooks und Modenschauen gebucht wurde, war ich für die breite Bevölkerung ein ganz normales Mädchen. Ab und zu erkannte mich mal jemand, doch gerade die wohlhabenden Leute, die mich vor allem kannten, sprachen mich so gut wie nie an. Ich mochte es so, doch mir war klar, dass es nicht immer so bleiben würde. Gerade in den letzten beiden Monaten hatte ich viele Werbefilme oder –fotos gemacht. Und wenn man als Model durch eine Sache bekannt wurde – dann durch Werbung.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Swan und Mister Hale", begrüßte uns Jessie. Ich mochte sie sehr gerne. Gerade wenn ich morgens flog, war sie oft hier.

„Guten Morgen, Jessie", antwortete ich ihr freundlich, während ich meinen Pass und meine Reiseunterlagen auf den Tresen legte. Jasper nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Er lud in der Zeit meine Koffer auf das Band.

„Uh, es geht nach Rio", sagte sie. „Wie lange bleiben Sie dort?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen länger", antwortete ich ihr.

„Aber Sie fliegen alleine dorthin?"

„Ja, Jasper hat mich nur hergefahren", sagte ich lächelnd und lehnte mich lächelnd an ihn.

„Gut, dann wünschen ich Ihnen eine schöne Reise und einen guten Flug, Miss Swan, und Ihnen eine angenehme Heimreise, Mister."

„Danke, Jessie", antworteten wir gleichzeitig.

Wir gingen gemütlich Hand in Hand zur Sicherheitskontrolle. Dort durfte Jasper nicht mehr weitergehen. Ich seufzte. Es wäre so viel schöner, wenn er mit mir fliegen würde, ich hasste es, mich von ihm verabschieden zu müssen – egal wie kurz die Trennung dauern würde.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Jazz", begann ich und er sah zu mir hinunter, „mein Dad weiß zwar, dass du umziehst, aber er ahnt nicht im entferntesten, dass ich mit dir gehen werde. Gestern, als ich mit ihm redete, war ich mir noch nicht sicher, wie du reagieren würdest – also hab ich ihm noch nichts gesagt. Ich bitte dich, ihm nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß, es wird schwer für ihn sein. Und deshalb möchte ich es ihm lieber selbst sagen, wenn ich zurückkomme. Du kannst es natürlich deiner Mom sagen, ich werde es auch Emmett und Rose erzählen, aber bitte sorg dafür, dass er es nicht erfährt!"

„Natürlich, Kleines", antwortete er und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Danke, Jasper. Danke für alles."

Er hob mich zu sich hoch, sodass ich auf seiner Hüfte saß, umarmte mich fest und küsste meine Wange.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und vor allem Spaß in Rio. Hoffentlich finde ich schon während deinem Aufenthalt eine Wohnung für uns zwei. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mir dir nach New York zu gehen, mein Herz", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und küsste erneut meine Wange.

„Danke, Jazz, ich hab dich lieb", antworte ich und küsste auch seine Wange.

Er stellte meine Füße wieder auf dem Boden ab und legte mein Handgepäck, dass er die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, auf das Band. Er wartete immer noch, als ich meinen Schmuck ausgezogen hatte und durch den Metalldetektor gegangen war. Selbst als ich meinen Schmuck wieder hatte und um eine Ecke biegen musste, stand er noch immer lächelnd dort. Er winkte mir zu und ich ging den kurzen Weg bis zur Lounge, wo ich auf meinen Abflug warten würde.

Ich musste nicht mehr lange auf meinen Flieger warten. Es war bereits viertel vor sechs. Nur noch eine Viertelstunde. Ich setzte mich in die Lounge und strich gedankenversunken über mein blaues Kleid.

Noch gestern Abend hatte ich mich vor jeder Veränderung gefürchtet: Ich hatte Angst gehabt und es zu verändern versucht. Doch heute freute ich mich darauf zu sehen, wie sich alles verändern würde: auf meine neue Wohnung mit Jasper in einer fremden großen Stadt.

Doch ich war mir sicher, es würde wundervoll werden, weil Jasper den Weg mit mir zusammen gehen würde.

* * *

_Danke fürs Lesen! Denkt an die Reviews!_

_Alles Liebe, Annie _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir bitte ein paar Reviews! :) _

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören S.M._

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Auf den ersten Blick**

_Bellas POV_

„Wir bitten nun alle Gäste des Flugs 163 nach Rio de Janeiro, an Bord zu kommen."

Ich stand auf und ging aus der Lounge heraus zur Brücke, die für die Business-Class-Gäste gekennzeichnet war.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Swan. Ich bin Taylor, der Flugbegleiter für Ihr Abteil. Wann immer Sie etwas benötigen, drücken Sie den Serviceknopf an ihrem Sitzplatz." Der freundlich junge Mann führte mich zu meinem Sitzplatz und platzierte mein Handgepäck, das er mir abgenommen hatte, neben meinem Sitz.

„Vielen Dank, Taylor", sagte ich und setzte mich, nachdem er mir lächelnd zugenickt hatte.

Ich hatte einen Fensterplatz und neben mir saß noch niemand. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es so bleiben würde. Mit Fremden einen so langen Flug zu verbringen, konnte durchaus unschön werden. Es waren noch etwa fünf Minuten bis zum Start. Ich sortierte meine Handtasche, schaltete mein Handy aus, nahm mein „Flugglücksschweinchen" aus meiner Tasche und steckte mein aktuelles Buch in die Seitentasche des Sitzes, sodass ich nach dem Start gut darankommen würde.

Wie vor jedem Flug streichelte ich das Schweinchen in meinem Schoß. Früher war es Emmetts Kuscheltier gewesen, doch als ich mit sieben Jahren das erste Mal ganz allein nach Florida zu meiner Mom geflogen war, hatte er es mir geschenkt, damit ich keine Angst haben würde. Ich hatte keine Angst gehabt und seitdem begleitete es mich auf jedem Flug.

„Vielen Dank, Taylor", hörte ich eine angenehme Männerstimme sagen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich jemand auf den Sitz neben mir setzte.

Mist! Na super, nun würde ich fünfzehn Stunden neben irgendeinem Geschäftsmann sitzen, der die ganze Zeit über an seinem surrenden Laptop sitzen würde und kein Wort mit mir reden. Bei jedem Toilettenbesuch würde er mich vorwurfsvoll ansehen, weil er aufstehen musste. Ich drehte mich gar nicht erst zu ihm um – ich kannte diese Männer: Das höchste der Gefühle war ein gespielt freundliches Nicken.

Ich sah nach draußen, schaute den orangegekleideten Männern bei ihrer Arbeit zu und wartete auf den Start. Ich hoffte sehr, dass wir pünktlich starten würden. Nichts konnte einem die Freund so vermiesen wie ewiges Warten. Anscheinende hatte ich Glück, denn das Flugzeug startete nach den Sicherheitsbelehrungen und der Vorstellung des Piloten um 6:02 Uhr.

Während wir auf der Startbahn fuhren, nahm meine Freunde immer mehr zu. Ich umklammerte immer fester mein Schweinchen – nicht aus Angst, aus purer Vorfreude – und kaute lächelnd auf meinem Kaugummi herum, als wir endlich vom Boden abhoben.

Dieser Moment war einfach unbezahlbar. Mit nichts auf der Welt konnte man den Moment vergleichen, in dem das Flugzeug vom Boden abhob. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich – jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Ich sah nach unten auf den Boden: Erst sah ich, wie der Flughafen immer kleiner wurde, die Menschen nur noch winzige Punkte und dann wie die ganze Stadt nur ein einziger grauer Fleck zu werden schien.

Langsam drehte ich mich wieder herum und lehnte mich lächelnd mit geschlossenen Augen in den weichen Sitz.

„Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen", hörte ich die Männerstimme von vorhin sagen, öffnete schnell meine Augen und drehte mich zu meinem Nachbar um.

Verwirrt ergriff ich die Hand, die er mir hinhielt und sagte: „Bella Swan."

Auch er hatte sich in meine Richtung gedreht.

Er war sehr hübsch, war schätzungsweise Anfang zwanzig und lächelte. Sein Lächeln war bezaubernd – seine grünen Augen strahlten, sie glänzten richtig. Edward hatte mittelblonde Haare mit einem auffallenden Rotstich. Sie waren ein bisschen lockig und waren gekonnt nach oben gestylt worden. Edward trug ein hellblaues Hemd, ein graues Jackett, eine beige Hose und blaue Schuhe. Er war so wunderschön.

Auf ein Mal war ich gar nicht mehr traurig darüber, dass ich nicht alleine saß. Er sah sehr nett und wirklich gut aus. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass er noch weiter mit mir redete, obwohl ich ihn überhaupt nicht kannte.

„Was führt dich nach Rio, Bella?", fragte er und ich lächelte augenblicklich noch ein wenig breiter. Es schien, als würde er noch weiter mit mir reden wollen. Außerdem fand ich es wundervoll, wenn er meinen Namen sagte.

„Die Arbeit", sagte ich nur. „Und dich?"

„Auch die Arbeit", antwortete er lächelnd. „Was arbeitest du denn?"

„Ich bin Model", sagte ich lächelnd. Er schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein, doch dann nickte er verstehend. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich diese Geste deuten sollte, deshalb fragte ich einfach nach seiner Arbeit.

„Ich bin Architekt und halte in Rio einen Vortrag über moderne Architektur."

„Ist es dein erster Flug?", fragte er nach paar Sekunden, ich denen ich vollkommen damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seine grünen Augen anzuschauen.

Diese Frage überraschte mich wirklich. Ich hatte gedacht, er würde nach der Dauer meines Aufenthalts fragen oder nach meiner Arbeit, aber bestimmt nicht, ob das mein erster Flug sei.

„Nein", antwortete ich verwirrt. Er lächelte und für einen Moment sah es aus, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, doch dann schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben.

Es war seltsam, wie sehr man seine Absichten und Gedankengänge nachvollziehen konnte, obwohl das nicht das passende Wort war: Man konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen – man konnte sie regelrecht sehen!

Eine kurze Zeit blieb es wieder still zwischen uns. Ich war enttäuscht und dachte, dass er vielleicht nicht länger mit mir reden wollte. Deshalb lehnte ich mich wieder in den Sitz. Doch als ich gerade den weichen Stoff an meinem Rücken spürte, begann er wieder zu reden.

„Wie lange wirst du in Rio bleiben, Bella?", fragte er und mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er erneut meinen Namen aussprach. Ich lehnte mich wieder in seine Richtung. Da es unhöflich ist, die Menschen, mit denen man redet, nicht anzuschauen, sah ich wieder in seine glänzenden grünen Augen. Diese Höflichkeitsregel kam mir sehr gelegen: Sie bot mir einen Vorwand, ihn anzuschauen und das war es, was ich in diesem Moment unbedingt tun wollte.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich habe übermorgen ein Casting und einen Job dort, danach ist eigentlich nichts mehr geplant, aber meine Manager versuchen, mir dort noch mehr Jobs zu verschaffen, damit ich dort noch eine Weile bleiben kann", erklärte ich ihm. Es hätte auch gereicht, einfach ‚Ich weiß es nicht' zu sagen, dich der Blick in seine Augen verleitete mich dazu, es noch genauer zu erklären.

„Warum möchten deine Manager, dass du dort noch bleibst?", fragte er und ich fand seine Frage wieder seltsam. Warum fragte er nicht etwas Offensichtliches? Warum interessierte ihn immer das Nebensächliche?

„Sie denken, dass es mir dort gut gefallen wird", antworte ich und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Das heißt, du bist das erste Mal in Rio de Janeiro?", fragte er und er sah dabei wirklich ernsthaft interessiert aus. Mir gefiel es, wie er ‚Rio de Janeiro' aussprach. Es klang so professionell. Eigentlich klang es sogar so, als wäre es seine Muttersprache, aber sein Name war Edward Cullen – das klang nicht gerade portugiesisch.

„Ja, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich dort bin. Als Kind habe ich mir immer gewünscht, einmal mit meinen eigenen Augen die Jesusstatue zu sehen, doch mein Vater wollte nie nach Brasilien."

„Warum wollte er es nicht?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Mein Daddy ist Polizist. Er mag Rio nicht. Es ist ihm zu kriminell – zu gefährlich. Er meint, man könne dort nicht durch die Straßen gehen, ohne erschossen zu werden, oder einen Mord zu beobachten. Ich glaube das nicht", erklärte ich ihm.

„Ich denke auch, er übertreibt ein wenig", antwortete er lächelnd. „Aber du solltest wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht alleine auf die Straße gehen."

Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich darauf eingehen sollte, entschied mich dann aber, es nicht zu tun. Durch den Blick, den er bei diesen Worten aufgesetzt hatte, konnte ich sehen, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machte und das gefiel mir außerordentlich gut.

Was passierte hier gerade mit mir? Verliebte ich mich gerade in einen Jungen, den ich erst seit zehn Minuten kannte? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Das durfte einfach nicht passieren! Ich würde ihn nach diesem Flug nie mehr wiedersehen – das stand fest. Ich musste mir das nur die ganze Zeit vor Augen halten. Aber dieser wunderschöne Junge war einfach unglaublich perfekt. Nein! Ich musste augenblicklich aufhören, so über ihn zu denken.

„Warst du schon ein Mal in Rio de Janeiro?", fragte ich, um mich von meinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Er lachte kurz. „ Ja, eigentlich wohne ich dort."

Na toll! Was wollte dieser Mann? Erst lachte er so, dass ich drauf und dran war, meinen Vorsatz, mich nicht in ihn zu verlieben, über Bord zu werfen, nur um mir im nächsten Satz mitzuteilen, dass ihn von mir ein fünfzehnstündiger Flug trennte.

„Du hast gar keinen Akzent", antwortete ich ihm. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn dazu bringen konnte, mir mehr von sich und seinem Wohnort zu erzählen.

„Mein Vater ist Amerikaner und die Eltern meiner Mom auch. Sie sind ausgewandert und meine Mom ist in Rio geboren. Mein Dad zog zu ihr und meine Schwester und ich sind dort geboren und aufgewachsen. Die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich in London gelebt und jetzt kehre ich wieder zu meiner Familie zurück."

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Ich glaubte, Edward freute sich sehr auf sie – er hatte seine Familie vermisst. Ich war ein wenig überrascht, dass dort seine Familie lebte, weil er mir gesagt hatte, die Arbeit führe ihn nach Rio, doch es war wahrscheinlich normal, einer Fremden nicht sofort von seiner Familie zu erzählen.

„Freust du dich?", fragte ich, doch ich bereute es schon kurz danach. Vielleicht war die Frage ein wenig zu persönlich.

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, doch er schien sich nicht über meine Frage zu wundern oder zu ärgern – er dachte glücklicherweise einfach nur nach.

„Ja, sehr." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich habe sie alle seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen – zwar ab und zu mit ihnen telefoniert, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich sie nie besucht habe. Es war einfach immer ungünstig. Ich habe einfach zu viel gearbeitet. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie sich freuen, mich zu sehen. Ich hab' ihnen nicht mal Bescheid gesagt – es sollte eine Überraschung werden." Er lächelte noch immer, doch er machte sich gleichzeitig große Sorgen. Er tat mir leid. Es gefiel mir nicht, dass er traurig wurde. Sein Lächeln verschwand und er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in seinen Sitz. Ich wollte tröstend meine Hand auf seine legen, doch ich zog sie schnell wieder zurück. Ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht! Ich verschränkte meine Hände ineinander, damit ich ja nicht in Versuch kam, ihn anzufassen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freuen werden, dich zu sehen, Edward."

Er lächelte wieder und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er wieder seine Augen.

„Ich freue mich in jedem Fall auf sie", sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf wieder in meine Richtung. „Erzähl mir von deiner Familie, wo kommst du her?"

Er sagte es sehr sanft und so selbstverständlich. Als wäre es eine vollkommen normale Bitte an einen Fremden.

„Ich komme aus Forks, Washington. Ich wohne dort bei meinem Vater mit meinem Bruder zusammen." Ich wusste nicht, was er hören wollte, was ich ihm noch erzählen sollte.

„Wie als bist du eigentlich, Bella?", fragte er neugierig.

„Neunzehn", antwortete ich. „Und du?"

„Dreiundzwanzig." Er lächelte. Konnte es sein, dass er immer lächelte? „Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" Noch während er diese Frage stellte, biss er sich verlegen auf die Lippe. Es sah aus, als befürchtete er, die falsche Frage gestellt zu haben. Ich lächelte, um ihn zu entlasten. Seine Frage empfand ich nicht als schlimm oder indiskret.

„Sie ist wieder verheiratet und wohnt mit ihrem Mann in Florida. Sie hat meinen Vater und mich verlassen, als ich drei war. Für sie war es besser so – sie war nicht gerade glücklich damals."

Nun lächelte er wieder. Sein Lächeln war einfach unglaublich bezaubernd.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Bruder und deinem Dad", bat er.

„Mein Bruder heißt Emmett. Er ist so alt wie du. Eigentlich ist er gar nicht mein Bruder, er ist mein Cousin – also der Sohn meiner Tante. Seine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall, als er sieben war. Seitdem lebt er bei uns – mein Dad hat ihn adoptiert. Emmett ist wundervoll – er ist wie ein Bär. Er beschützt mich und tröstet mich, wenn ich traurig bin. Er ist der beste Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann."

„Das ist schön", sagte er. „Ich würde wirklich gern wissen, ob meine Schwester auch so über mich redet." Er lachte wieder. „Ich glaube nicht", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

Auch ich lachte. Es war so schön, mit ihm zu lachen.

„Wie ist dein Dad so?"

„Wenn ich dir etwas über meinen Dad erzählt habe, erzählst du mir dann auch mal was über dich oder deine Familie?", fragte ich.

Er lachte. „Wenn du möchtest."

Ja, ich wollte das wirklich. Unbedingt. Mir war noch nie etwas Vergleichbares passiert. Ich kannte Edward erst so kurz, er war ein Fremder, doch es war so ungezwungen, mit ihm zu reden. Und es machte viel Spaß.

„Mein Dad ist wie gesagt Polizist. Er hatte keine einzige Freundin mehr, seitdem meine Mom ihn verlassen hat. Es hat ihn sehr verletzt damals. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war mein Dad mit 19 schon längst bereit, eine Familie zu gründen. Manchmal glaube ich, dass er sie immer noch liebt, obwohl sie schon seit sechzehn Jahren weg ist. Er ist ein toller Vater für Em und mich."

„Danke, Bella", sagte er aufrichtig. Ich wusste nicht, wofür er mir dankte, doch ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich ihn danach fragen sollte. Ich beließ es dabei und lächelte ihn an.

„Wie ist deine Familie?", fragte ich.

„Mein Dad ist Arzt. Er leitet eine große Klinik in Rio de Janeiro. Er lernte meine Mutter bei einem Urlaub kennen, als er siebzehn war. Ein Jahr später zog er zu ihr und meldete sich dort an der Universität an. Seitdem sind sie ein Paar. Meine Mama ist Architektin – wie ich. Doch sie macht vor allem Innenarchitektur. Meine Eltern sind wundervoll, sie haben uns beide – Alice und mich – immer unterstützt: sowohl finanziell als auch mental."

„Wie ist deine Schwester Alice?"

Ich war unglaublich interessiert. Ich wollte alles von ihm wissen: von seiner Familie, seiner Kindheit und Jugend, seiner Arbeit – einfach alles.

Er lachte. „Alice kann man nicht beschreiben. Sie ist drei Jahre jünger als ich und wirklich sehr extrovertiert. Es ist wirklich anstrengend, ihr Bruder zu sein. Sie setzt immer ihren Willen durch – nicht auf unangenehme Weise, sie macht es sehr charmant. Alice ist winzig, etwa 1,60. Sie ist wirklich bezaubernd, wir hatten eine sehr enge Beziehung, bevor ich nach London ging. Ich freue mich sehr auf sie."

Es blieb eine Weile still zwischen uns. Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr: Es war schon kurz vor sieben. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es schon so spät geworden war. Mit ihm verging die Zeit einfach viel zu schnell. Bei dem Gedanken, dass mir nun nur noch vierzehn Stunden mit ihm blieben, wurde mir beinahe schlecht. Was machte er mit mir?

„Warum bist du Model geworden, Bella?", fragte er sanft. Ich sah wieder in seine Augen, um zu sehen, wie sein Blick dabei war. Viele Leute, denen ich begegnet war, hielten mich von vorne rein für dumm, weil ich Model war. Ich hatte bereits sein Nicken nicht verstanden, nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich Model war. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was er darüber dachte. Was er über mich dachte!

„Ich bin schon seit über zwei Jahren Model", begann ich.

„Seitdem du siebzehn bist? Ist das nicht sehr früh?", unterbrach er mich.

„Ja, seitdem ich siebzehn bin", ergänzte ich ein wenig genervt und traurig. Ich war traurig über seine mittlerweile fast offensichtliche Abneigung gegen meinen Beruf. „Ich wurde entdeckt von einem Fotografen in einer Mall. Meine beste Freundin überredete mich, mit ihm ein Probeshoot zu machen. Es machte mir überraschender Weise viel Spaß. Erst war es nur an den Wochenenden und es waren auch nur ein paar Aufträge, doch seitdem ich die Schule abgeschlossen habe, ist es immer mehr geworden. Ich wollte immer Literatur studieren, ich war auch gut in der Schule, doch das Modeln macht mir so viel Spaß. Es ist wirklich schön. Ich sehe so viele Länder und verdiene dabei noch Geld. Eigentlich kann ich mir kaum einen schöneren Beruf vorstellen."

Er lächelte. „Bella, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe absolut nichts gegen deine Berufswahl. Ich frage nur danach, weil es ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Beruf ist."

Auch ich lächelte, obwohl ich mich darüber ärgerte, dass mir seine Meinung so wichtig war. Ich durfte ihn einfach nicht in mein Leben lassen! Und schon gar nicht in mein Herz!

„Warum bist du Architekt geworden?", fragte ich ihn, um das Gespräch wieder auf ihn zu lenken.

„Ich wollte es schon immer werden, schon als kleiner Junge. Ich habe meiner Mama oft bei der Arbeit zugesehen und fand es einfach unfassbar faszinierend. Die Pläne, die Modelle – alles sah so schön aus. Auch heute finde ich es noch faszinierend. Architektur ist so vielseitig und es gibt nichts schöneres als vor dem fertigen Haus zu stehen, das irgendwann nur eine einfache Skizze war."

Ich lächelte ihn an. Es war schön, ihm zuzuhören, wenn er über seine Arbeit sprach. Man hörte wirklich, wie viel Spaß es ihm machte, wie gern er es tat. Aber im Allgemeinen genoss ich es, Edward zuzuhören, egal worüber er redete. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme: Alles, was er sagte, hörte sich unglaublich sanft an. Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne einmal wütend erleben – ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anhören würde, wenn diese musikalische Stimme schrie. Aber ich hörte ihm auch einfach so gerne zu, weil ich mit jedem seiner Worte ein bisschen mehr über ihn erfuhr.

„Sollen wir frühstücken?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ja", antwortete ich schlicht und versuchte, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr es mir gefiel, wenn er ‚wir' sagte.

Er drückte seinen Serviceknopf und bestellte uns Frühstück. Wir schwiegen, während wir auf das Essen warteten und auch während wir aßen. Es war eine angenehme Stille und dieses Mal hatte ich keine Angst mehr, dass er nicht mehr mit mir reden wollte. Ich konnte es mir zwar nicht erklären, aber anscheinend schien Edward unser Gespräch auch zu genießen. Vielleicht nicht gerade genießen, das konnte ich nicht sagen, aber es schien ihn eindeutig nicht zu stören.

* * *

_Bitte denkt an die Reviews! _


End file.
